Eyes of Mako
by Masakatzu Ryusaki
Summary: Self-Insert daydream I had. Yaoi. OCxRufus OCxReno CloudxSephiroth ZackxAeris, will be other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes of Mako**

**Warnings: Self Insert. Warn me if it gets too clichéd. Will be yaoi. No like, no read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy and any of its characters, but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Masakatzu's POV

* * *

Tuning out the lecture on advanced trigonometry, Masakatzu Ryusaki stared aimlessly out of the window. He saw a helicopter whizz past the fluffy white clouds.

_Odd. There haven't been any helicopters around here for years._

His teacher must have seen him daydreaming and questioned him.

"Ryusaki, what is the rule we are going to use for this problem?"

The young man sighed and turned to face the board.

"...cos."

Mrs Walter must have been happy with his answer as she nodded and turned away. Masakatzu smirked to himself before deciding that he'd better pay attention for the remainder of the lesson. Almost as soon as he turned back towards the board, the windows shattered, sending shards of glass flying towards everyone. Terrified students scrambled away from the broken windows, screaming and shouting, crashing into desks and knocking over chairs in their haste to escape from who or what was coming. Masakatzu remained at his desk, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

_Shit. They're here._

Two men climbed through the shattered windows. They both wore navy blue suits. The taller man was bald and wore sunglasses. The shorter man, who had snagged his suit on the jagged glass and was cursing furiously, had a shock of red hair pulled back into a ponytail and tattoos on his cheeks. The teacher stared at them and gasped.

"Why are Shinra here, of all places?"

With a devilish grin, the red haired replied,

"On a mission, yo."

While he was saying this, the bald one strode over to Masakatzu and grabbed his hair, pulling him up.

"Think this is him, Reno?"

Reno shuffled over to Masakatzu and studied him closely. Masakatzu kept his eyes tightly shut. Reno thought for a moment before turning to the bald man.

"Think so, Rude. But we're gonna need ta see his eyes, yo."

Reno tried to open Masakatzu's eyes by force but failed. He kicked over a chair in his frustration.

"Shit, yo! He ain't gonna open them, yo."

Rude sighed. Sometimes his partner could be so moronic. Reno's eyes lit up. If he was in a cartoon, a light bulb would have appeared over his head. Pulling out his weapon, an EMR, he whispered dangerously in the young man's ear.

"If ya don't open your eyes, I'm gonna kill all'ya lil' friends."

Masakatzu stiffened.

_Crap. Got to think fast, or they'll kill them... __Why do I care, anyway? They've hated me for five years. What'll make now any different?_

"Won't you 'clean up' anyway? Not like the Turks to leave any witnesses."

Reno stopped grinning. He turned and whispered to Rude, turning back after a few seconds.

"...True, yo."

Masakatzu would have rolled his eyes, if he had them open. He sighed.

"...Go ahead. Kill them. It's not like they are my friends, anyway."

The students clustered in corners and under desks attempted to escape through the classroom door. They didn't make it far.

"...One condition. One lives."

Reno turned, a little confused.

"But we gonna have ta take 'em with us, yo. Like ya said – no witnesses."

Masakatzu smiled coldly and turned, pointing to a blonde girl, one of the few still alive or uninjured. She carefully made her way towards the three men, fear evident in her blue eyes. Rude nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"Reno, take those two to the chopper. I'll tidy this up."

Reno smirked and handcuffed Masakatzu and the girl.

"You're gonna have to be real good from now on, babe,"

Reno leered at the girl. Just after he said that, a foot connected with his chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Reno growled.

_Oh, shit. Now I've done it._

Everything went black as the chopper roared to life.

**

* * *

How was it? The first multi-chaptered story I have ever written down. Review please – constructive criticism welcome.**** Future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ugh, I've had really bad writer's block, but here is chapter 2!**** Nothing too much will happen until chapter 5. If you don't like that, wait and then skip to ch5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, but I do own the OCs.**

**

* * *

Ami POV**

Ami suddenly became aware of the cold, concrete floor beneath her and sat up with a start. Wherever she was, it was very dimly lit and she could make out a figure standing in the corner. She tried to put her hands down to help her stand up, but sturdy metal handcuffs prevented her from moving her hands apart. _Where am I? I..._ The memories came flooding back – her friends slaughtered by the two men from Shinra. _Why... why me? Why not anyone else? Why did I survive?_ Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the figure shifting a little. Straining her eyes, she could tell that whoever it was had their arms cuffed to something above their head, and was only just tall enough for their toes to touch the floor. She knew that if they were left hanging they would suffocate. _Shinra must want them alive, but in pain. Why? _Ami suddenly realised who it was.

"Masa? Is that you?" she heard him cough a little as he struggled to answer.

"...Yeah, it's me. Are... are you okay?" he coughed again, and even in the darkness Ami could see blood spraying from his mouth.

"I'm fine. What happened?" She managed to scramble up and made her way over to him.

"Well, I don't know what happened after we were knocked out, but I woke up here a while ago," he gasped "The two guys who got us came back. They tried to get me to tell them how I became Mako enhanced. I have no idea why I am but... look at my eyes. Like they said. Eyes of Mako." He lifted his head and opened his eyes. Vivid turquoise irises glowed softly in the gloom. He continued with his story "When I said I didn't know how my eyes were like this, they got really angry. They tried to hurt you to get me to talk." Ami gasped. He smirked, and then winced at the pain. "I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you... Nngh... Hah..." Noticing how he was struggling to stand, she reached out and lifted his legs up. _Woah, he's really light._ "...Thanks. They decided that if they couldn't torture you, they'd torture me. After a while, they left me here. I guess I'd been like this for roughly an hour when you woke up."

The cell door burst open and light flooded in. In the brightness, Ami could see the full extent of Masakatzu's injuries clearly. His face was slashed across his right eye – which was amazingly unharmed –, his shirt had been torn off and his back was covered in deep cuts from a whip. He was still bleeding from some of the wounds and was obviously in excruciating pain despite the indifferent look on his face. Entering the room was a young man in a SOLDIER First Class uniform with spiky black hair, and a shorter SOLDIER Second Class. _SOLDIERs? Why are they here? _The First looked at Ami, confused, then as he glanced at Masakatzu, his mouth dropped open.

"What the heck did they do to you? I'm gonna have to get the Turks to review their recruitment scheme." He motioned for the Second Class to leave. "Kunsel, get a medic. Now." Kunsel nodded and left, partly closing the door which dimmed the light a little.

The black-haired SOLDIER turned away from Masakatzu and slowly walked towards Ami. She shrank back fractionally in fear, which the SOLDIER detected with his Mako-enhanced eyes. The First leant over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. I'm Zack, and it's all gonna be okay. I'm here to help. Trust me." His violet eyes were sincere and full of compassion. Ami nodded and took the gloved hand offered to her. _This guy might be the only chance I get to find out why Shinra took Masa and me. _

"Uhh... Zack?" Zack's head snapped up from undoing the handcuffs. "Yeah?" Ami swallowed. "Why... Why are Masakatzu and I here?" She watched the SOLDIER thinking.

"Well..." He began to reply, but Kunsel returned with a few medics. One of the medics checked to see if Masakatzu was able to be moved without further injury then, accompanied by the other medics, loaded the young man onto a stretcher and left the cell. Kunsel gestured Ami and Zack to come over. "C'mon, we should go too."

After she was checked over by a couple of medics and declared perfectly healthy, Zack led Ami to an office on floor 51. He motioned for her to go inside.

"This is my office. I am Lieutenant Zackary Fair, right hand man of General Sephiroth. Come on, sit down." _Right hand man of the great General Sephiroth? Am I dreaming?_ Realising that she was just standing there looking blank, Ami hurriedly took her seat. Zack swept all of the piles of paperwork off of his desk, apart from two, almost identical sheets of paper. "Here," he smiled, tossing one of the sheets over to Ami. "Fill that out while we wait for your friend. You'll need to help him fill out his; I think Reno broke the poor kid's wrists." As he said this, he rolled his eyes and flicked a pen across the desk.

Looking at the paper, Ami saw that it was an application form for entry to the Turks.

"Turks?" she exclaimed, horrified "I don't want to go round abducting and torturing people!" Zack smirked. "Relax. This was a special case." Seeing Ami's face, he corrected himself.

"Well, we found out that somehow your friend had come into contact with a lot of Mako. That's why his eyes are like that, you see? So we decided that if he already has Mako in his system, he would make a pretty good candidate for SOLDIER. At the same time, the Turks were investigating as to how he got Mako in him, so when we sent them to get him, they decided to interrogate him as to why and how he has Mako in his system. And, well..." Zack gulped.

"Reno has a nasty temper. Anyway, I've got to help get your friend up here, so fill that out. Don't wander off; the guys can get pretty aggressive and I would rather if you were in one piece when I got back." He grinned, and disappeared as the door slammed shut.

Ami sighed and started to answer the questions.

_Name: __Ami Leradine_

_Date of Birth: 1st September 19__85_

_Hometown: Vertash, Western Continent_

_Family: __Mother; Crys Leradine, Father; Troy Leradine_

She quickly finished the form and looked up to see the door opening and Masakatzu staggering in, supported slightly by Zack.

"C'mon buddy, you're doing great, just a few more steps." he was whispering encouragingly. The young man sank into a chair with great enthusiasm, though grimacing in pain. Ami noticed that his back was bandaged, there was a plaster over his eye, his wrists were in casts and he had been cleaned up and was wearing new clothes, like her. Zack winked at her as he turned to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone. Just remember to fill out that form." Ami leaned over Masakatzu, grabbed the form and picked up a pen.

"Right, I'll write what I know, then you can help me with the other things."

_Name: Masakatzu Ryusaki_

_Date of Birth:_

_Hometown: Vertash, Western Continent_

_Family:__ Father; Jead Ryusaki,_

"Uhh… Masa? When's your birthday and who's in your family, other than your dad?" Ami asked cautiously; she knew he was uncomfortable talking about his family.

"My birthday? 11th January, and… my mother and sister, Rena Thetir and Helena Ryusaki… They're… dead." Ami nodded and carefully wrote in the new information.

_Name: Masakatzu Ryusaki_

_Date of Birth: 11th January 1986_

_Hometown: Vertash, Western Continent_

_Family:__ Father; Jead Ryusaki, Mother; Rena Thetir (deceased),_ _Sister; Helena Ryusaki (deceased)_

After a few minutes in silence, Zack arrived back.

"Ah good, you're done. I'll pass these on to Verdot and Lazard, the heads of the Turk and SOLDIER departments. In a few weeks, you'll be starting training. It's pretty intense, but I have faith in you two. I'll get someone to escort you to the barracks where you'll basically live for the next few years, and spend the next fortnight just getting to know your way around. Shinra's a pretty big place, and if you're fed up with canteen food, there are some good restaurants in Midgar."

Ami nodded and sat down, waiting for the man who would escort them to their new life.

**

* * *

How was it? ****Flames will be handled with a fire extinguisher **and a bag of marshmallows. But I need constructive criticism so, please press the big, sparkly review button. You know you want to...


End file.
